sudut cafe petang itu
by sukidesuuu
Summary: di sudut café petang itu, hanya menyisakan secangkir ampas kopi dan cappucino yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali. [au; shortfict]


**sudut cafe petang itu**

**disclaimer**: seluruh karakter hanya milik **masashi kishimoto**, saya hanya pinjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

shortfict; alternate universe; ooc; sasusaku

_Dengan campuran ide dari spindletree._

Enjoy!

.

.

.

….

Ada yang tak biasa dalam sudut café petang ini. Satu tegupan kopi, tersesap pelan-pelan, menyisakan corak di pinggiran cangkir yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sebuah tatakan putih tanpa noda.

Lalu lalang pelayan yang mengantar pesanan, suara desisan air panas dari mesin peracik, memasuki indera pendengar lelaki bersetelan jas hitam dengan dasi panjang berwarna abu-abu, yang kini tengah melirikan mata serupa obsidian ke segala sudut café.

Barangkali, ada sosok yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu dalam berada di pikirannya.

Ting!

Suara dentingan pintu café, yang menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan datang, mampu membuat obsidian itu terpaku pada sosok yang muncul di baliknya.

Diam-diam ia memperhatikan, diam-diam menyesap kopinya kembali pelan-pelan. Lalu, matanya mulai kembali mengekori sosok yang tengah memesan di depan meja _cashier _yang tak jauh dari jangkaun. Dan Lelaki itu pastilah tidak asing, kalau sebentar lagi suara dari wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu mulai lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku pesan _cappuccinno_."

—dan nyatanya suara itu meluncur dengan begitu mulusnya tepat dengan perhitungannya.

Uchiha Sasuke—lelaki yang masih memperhatikan wanita merah muda itu—tidak mengubah pandangannya dari wanita itu, tatkala, wanita itu menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata obisidiannya yang terpaku akan giok cantik yang berkilauan itu yang kini tengah bersinggungan dengannya.

Wanita itu sekilas menyunggingkan senyum, lalu, berjalan menghampir tepat ke arah meja Sasuke berada.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga." Sasuke mulai mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kopinya yang sudah sedikit menggumpal. "Sibuk?"

Wanita merah muda yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno itu mendudukkan dirinya, tepat ketika seorang pelayan tiba, membawakan satu cangkir _cappuccino_ favoritnya. Disuguhkan dengan elok, lantas, sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan asap-asap kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

"Tidak terlalu. Meski rumah sakit selalu ramai setiap saat," Sakura menyahut pertanyaan basa-basi yang diajukan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke kembali diam. Sakura ikut diam.

Sakura kali ini hanya mengaduk _cappuccino_-nya dengan sendok, yang diam-diam diperhatikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jadi—"

Suara keduanya berbentur bersamaan. Membuat tatapan yang sejak tadi saling mengalihkan, kini kembali bersinggungan.

"Kau duluan," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Pandangannya, ia kembali benamkan pada hitam kopi miliknya. Lalu, tak lama, ia menoleh, menangkap sesuatu yang mengkilap dan melingkar dari salah satu jemari di hadapannya.

"Bagus, cocok untuk jarimu."

Sakura terkesiap, matanya kini memperhatikan apa yang menjadi arah pandang Sasuke. Lalu, ia sesegera mungkin mengepalkan jemarinya, bermaksud menyembunyikannya.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa disembunyikan, Sakura."

Sasuke menarik senyum getir, hijau iris Sakura berkilat. Keduanya, seperti menelan jarum yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kelu.

"Pada dasarnya, hubungan yang berlandaskan dengan adanya pihak ketiga, pihak ketigalah yang diharuskan untuk mengalah. Jadi—" ada jeda di antara kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, "—kurasa, kau berhak bahagia, Sakura."

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dadanya mendadak sesak. Ia juga bisa merasakan genangan air mata di pelupuknya. Sakura tidak tahu, kenapa udara di dalam café tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sangat dingin. Membuatnya gemetar.

Sakura juga tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke dalam inti pembicaraan yang akan mereka bahas dalam pertemuan kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan tentang ini semua. Baik aku ataupun kau, kurasa ini tetap saja cinta. Dimana ada aku dan kau, lalu, hanya menjadi sebatas aku saja," aku Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas. Butuh beberapa nyali bagi Sasuke untuk menuangkan apa yang selama ini tertanam di hatinya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sakura, lalu, menggenggamnya.

"Setidaknya, kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah menggenggam tangan ini. Aku tidak pernah menyesal melihat senyum itu yang melengkung bukan karena aku. Melihat binaran mata itu yang tidak hanya untuk menatapku saja—"

"—Karena sejak awal, aku tahu akan keputusanku memilih jalan itu. Yang harus kau tahu, setidaknya kita pernah bersama."

Sakura menangis. Mengabaikan _cappuccino_-nya yang mendingin. Ia tidak tahu ini keputusan tepat atau salah untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pada akhirnya, ia yang memulai, ia pula yang harus mengakhiri. Segala keputusannya sudah harus diperhitungkannya matang-matang.

Sakura tidak bisa bersuara.

Bahkan lagi-lagi, ia kembali mengabaikan _cappuccino_-nya yang telah menggoda untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam bibirnya.

Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana benda keperakan itu melingkar di jemari manisnya. Ada niatan untuk melepas, tetapi; hatinya tidak sanggup untuk melepas apa yang telah memilikinya sejak dulu.

Keduanya kembali bertukar pandang.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapaknya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang nyaris pilu. Karena yang terluka disini; mungkin hanya Sasuke seorang saja.

Dengan keikhlasan dan senyum keyakinan yang ditampilkan Sasuke, untuk sekali ini, Sasuke menyerah.

"Keputusan ada padamu, jika kau memilih untuk tinggal, kau bisa duduk disini bersamaku, menghabiskan bergelas-gelas kopi. Tapi, jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, aku … akan membiarkanmu, pergi."

Sakura tidak akan cukup bodoh untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia tahu segala hal memang beresiko. Seharusnya ia menyadari resiko apa yang dia lakukan sejak awal. Sejak ia mengenal pemuda bermata hitam yang menggoda ini. Mengenal pemuda yang bisa mengubah pandangannya.

Tapi, sejak awal Sakura menjajaki kaki di tempat ini, ia memang sudah memutuskan. Ia tidak ingin ragu lagi akan keputusannya.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu. Menggenggam erat, seperti enggan untuk melepaskan. Lalu, air matanya kembali meleleh, disusul suaranya yang kembali mengudara di antara uap-uap sesak yang semakin menggumpal di udara.

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Melepaskan genggamannya dan segera melesat pergi seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menggantung di pelupuknya. Pergi jauh. Jauh meniti hidupnya, jauh meniti impiannya dan angan-angannya.

Bahkan ia juga jauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke untuk kali ini tahu, alasan ia tidak harus berlama-lama di dalam kedai café yang melukiskan banyak cerita untuknya. Banyak kenangan yang tercipta di sana. Karena pada akhinya, Sasuke sendiri juga memutuskan untuk turut beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan segala kisah manis dan pahit layaknya kopi yang telah berakhir petang itu.

Karena, di sudut café petang itu, hanya menyisakan secangkir ampas kopi dan _cappuccino _yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

**-end-**

Oke saya sengaja membuat Sasuke jadi OOC disini. Tapi, semoga saja ke-OOC-an Sasuke ngga berlebihan ya. Dan ini juga ada sedikit campur tangan dari Spindletree walaupun pada akhirnya ceritanya sedikit banyak saya ubah habis-habisan haha XD. Terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan membaca, bersediakah memberi feedback? ;)

Kiss and Hug,

Nana


End file.
